


Magic and Force

by 786



Category: Just Add Magic (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker's path destiny changed and his path redirected ? .At 13 years of age , Anakin did something he felt right for a fellow classmate and was expelled from the order upon discovery .A year later , he roams the outskirts of the Galaxy with some old and newfound friends , doing jobs for a living when during a mission , he crashes onto an unknown planet and meets 3 girls .What will this new meeting bring ? , Disaster or adventure ?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker / Kelly Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Magic and Force

**Author's Note:**

> Dakota Lotus as Anakin Skywalker

Dakota lotus as Anakin Skywalker


End file.
